User blog:Hereticalthoughts/Why Solaire is not, never was, and never will be the Firstborn
So as you might have guessed, this is a refutation to those who still believe that Solaire is the Firstborn after three years of the truth being widely known. That truth? That Solaire isn't the firstborn, and neither is anyone else in the game. If I seem angry or annoyed in this blog, that's because I kinda am, it's bloody annoying to hear people in the community parroting the line of "SOLAIRE/ARTORIAS/HAVEL/ANDRE/ORNSTEIN/MY LEFT EYEBALL IS THE FIRSTBORN! SOLAIRE/ARTORIAS/HAVEL/ANDRE/ORNSTEIN/MY RIGHT EYEBALL IS THE FIRSTBORN!" in every bloody forum that one goes to where there's more than a half dozen people. Now for the reasons why I believe Solaire's not the firstborn, and finally From's statement as to why he isn't. 1. The first reason why Solaire can't be the Firstborn? ''He's Undead, meaning that he was a normal human once.'' "But Heretical, Gwyn's a hollow when you encounter him and Seathe's reffered to as a "true undead" and there are "undead dragons", so can't gods/giants/dragon things or whatever Gwyn's/Seathe's folk were called be undead?" Not normally, no. In order to be undead normally, one needs the curse of the Dark sign, the key word here being "Dark". This implies that the curse of undeath is particular to those who have the Dark Soul or fragments of it. ie humans and undead. Gwyn's a special case in that he burned his Lord Soul to link the fires, which made him go hollow. As far as we know, he's the only member of his kind to have become this state. Seathe isn't actually undead, he's practically immortal until the player destroy's his crystal, but he's not undead. I think Logan was actually just fishing for a term to describe what Seathe was and simply used the state of undeath as the closest approximation he could come up with. As for the other dragons, it's simple: What was never alive to begin with cannot be killed, because it cannot die. Remember that the dragons are from before things like life and death existed, and thus don't "die" like humans and giants can. They can be destroyed, but they can't die. Nito's skeletons are technically undead, but I see them as more like automatons rather than actual undead in the sense that Dark Souls uses. "Okay, but what if Solaire was made human when Gwyn threw him out?" There's no evidence that a giant/god/dragon can just turn into another race or turn someone else into another race. (in this case, human) If we don't have an example of someone turning into another race completely (and no, Path of the Dragon doesn't count since even they don't turn into full dragons) then logic dictates that it can't be done. 2. Solaire does ''not'' have special powers or skills. "What about lightning spear or his equipment?" Solaire's equipment says that he's quite skilled and a strong warrior, but that's nothing special really. Anyone who spends a lot of time practicing martial arts can become a soldier or swordsman or whatever. It also says that there's nothing unusual about his equipment, and that it's just well made. As for Solaire's lightning spear? Well, the player can use lightning spear too, hell, they can even use Sunlight Spear, the very miracle that Gwyn wields. Does that make the player Gwyn? Obviously not, because the player killed Gwyn and as said before, is human/undead. The lightning spear miracle might just be a well known miracle among the other members of Solaire's covenant and not exclusive to Solaire himself. Finally, 3. Now those of you who have a particularly stubborn streak should pay careful attention to this line. Fromsoft has stated in an interview no less, that the Firstborn isn't in the game(s) I don't have the link, but I know for a fact that From stated the Firstborn wasn't part of the game, meaning that nobody in the game is the Firstborn. Wherever he is, he's not in Lordran. "But From trolled us about the pendant!!1111" Yes, they did. And? Just because From trolled people about one inconsequential starter item in the game, doesn't mean that they would do the same with the lore of Dark Souls, which is easily shown to have been taken quite seriously. These are why Solaire isn't the Firstborn ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for reading. -Hereticalthoughts Category:Blog posts